meiouandtaxesfandomcom-20200223-history
Buildings
This page will contain an overview of the changes to buildings in 2.0 as well as a list and description of every building in-game. This page is up to date with the latest 1.99.01 beta release Overview Non-state actors construct buildings As your estates grow in power an wealth, they'll spend their income in a way that will benefit them. For example: They'll build Local Fortifications in rich provinces with high autonomy to protect their interests. Some buildings can only be built by your estates, see Estate Buildings bellow. Rural vs. Urban Buildings -- Infrastructure -- Town Development Art and Education These are centers of of learning and original thought, where the sciences and arts of mankind are extended. Art Academies Universities Universities educate upper class pops and are critical to achieving a high education level. Trade and Economy Urban Production The Workshop family of buildings increase the Urban Gravity of a city and directly increase the amount of Urban Goods it produces. Trade Financial Buildings Note: The Stock Exchange does not obsolete/overwrite the bonuses of the Bank. Foreign Trade Post Rural Prosperity and Mines Mines Regions that have rich mineral deposits can be exploited by building a mines. Expanding mine complexes will increase their productivity. Mine Productivity decides the efficiency of extraction, and how quickly a new mineral deposit can be found. Each Tier only requires the previous tier. Tier 1 requires the mined_goods flag to be set (That is to say, the province has something to mine). Warehouses The 'Warehouse District' is special in that it allows cities that have access to the continental food pool (5 or more Urban Pop) to get a larger share of the food. Docks and Shipbuilding A port is a gateway to the world, bringing an economic benefit and allows shipbuilding. Ports can be built in any coastal province and can be further expanded given suitable conditions. Ports are used by runners to help lower Communications Efficiency. Trade Harbour Expanding dockyard facilities increases the amount of trade that can be done, and reduce travel time for Communication Efficiency via this port. Military Harbour Expanding shipbuilding facilities allow country to build a bigger navies. They improve naval construction capabilities, naval Forcelimit and sailors.. Religious Buildings Roads, Forts, Canals and Capitols Roads, Forts, Canals, Regional Capitols, and Capitol Buildings are all built through the Province Interaction button, which require the Common Sense DLC. For those without Common Sense, Roads can be build with by building the "Upgrade Roads" dummy building, and Forts can be built by the similar "Upgrade Forts" dummy building. Roads Roads connect provinces together and connect disparate and disconnected rural places to urban centers. Constructing roads allows local goods to reach nearby markets, improve local economy and increase urbanisation. They also increase the province Communication Efficiency, ability to support military forces and the movement speed of armies. Roads take 5 years to build. The cost will vary depending on the terrain type as well as the amount of population living in the province. We can add ducats toward the cost, spend manpower, demand that the estates assist, or we can even tap local wealth in order to complete the road. Forts Forts are defensive structures that provide a variety of benefits. The cost of forts will vary depending on the terrain type. Harsher terrains are costlier to build in, but many of them give superior defensive bonuses. Canals Irrigation canals greatly boost farming efficiency, rural population capacity and famine resistance. They can be built only in provinces encompassing major rivers. Capitols Updated for v2.02. Capitol building in capital province improves CE everywhere in the country by a specific amount which listed in the table below. In non-capital provinces, they improve CE in nearby provinces by a significant amount, the extent of which is magnified the further the province is from your country's capital. For each build, the cost will be increased by 500 for each rank of total ranks in the empire. Estate Buildings There are a few buildings that can't directly be built by the player, and can only be built by estates. Local Fortifications Local Fortifications are built in places that the estate considers insufficiently defended or which are especially valuable. If you construct enough forts in the province, the estate will begin to disband their fortifications. These are maintained by the local estates and do not cost maintenance to the State. Farm Estates Farm Estates represent the organization of local farming communities into industries capable of export local produce. While the Farm Estates building doesn't produce more food per se, they represent the local nobility's ability to find a better price for their goods. Farm Estates effectively sell a province's excess food and exports it to a city elsewhere on the continent which will fetch the highest price. Plantations Plantations grow higher end agricultural products. While more valuable than Farm Estates, plantations require a greater quantity of rural wealth to build and upgrade. Category:Content Category:Wealth